Admiring A Lie
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Being home alone on a Friday night listening to horror movies on the news couldn't have been good for Logan's heart. It's even worse finding out your boyfriend is the cause of the panic. It's a cruel nightmare. WARNING: Character death and mild violence.


**Author's note:** **Someone actually suggested this idea to me, so yeah, kudos to them. Werewolf James is actually pretty cool. I tried to keep this as non-Twilight as possible because over my dead body and I tainting Big Time Rush with that. Thank you _Joyousbrokenthing _yet again for helping me make this readable.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>BREAKING NEWS: Large animal of an unknown species has been spotted by the Hollywood sign. Twelve bodies have been found and already identified. It's been described as a wolf like creature that stands on its back legs. If you come into contact with the described creature, call the police immediately.<em>

Logan switches off the TV, grimacing as he picks up his book again.

He doesn't like being left alone anyway; he doesn't need real life horror stories encouraging his paranoia.

He scans his book, unable to take it in as ghastly events play over in his mind, all of them slowly rearranging themselves until they're nothing but the described creature.

Logan puts down his book, gulping as he forces himself to look around the dark room.

Unable to resist not knowing what lurks in the darkness around him, he switches on the light, almost jumping from his seat when he awaits his expected fate.

When nothing comes, he lets himself relax, reassuring himself of his own stupidity when he gets up to distract himself with a drink.

Logan swaggers over to the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he hears a very close howl from outside.

It's unmissable but it still has Logan questioning his sanity. Before he can scare himself again, he tries reassuring himself that it's just a dog. He allows himself to believe it almost straight away.

He continues on his journey, drawing a carton of juice from the fridge to drown his worries in.

Although, it nearly comes flying back up when there's a sudden, abrupt knock at the door.

The unknown person doesn't wait for Logan to regain himself before they're knocking again, more urgently.

"Alright!" Logan shouts, muttering under his as he goes over to open the door and reveal a wrecked James.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks, letting his boyfriend push pass him to get out of the hallway.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Logan watches James make himself busy, pacing around the living area to fiddle and generally touch everything he comes in contact with to avoid eye contact.

"I'm fine. Did you hear about that thing on the news?"

The question immediately makes James want nothing but eye contact. "What thing?"

"There's an animal of some kind running loose. Apparently it's killed twelve people or something."

Logan's surprised to find that instead of looking somewhat worried by this new piece of information, he's instead paranoid, running over to the window to peak through the blind and stared beyond the view of the Palm Woods.

"Did they say if they were able to track it?"

Logan stops, trying to look back on the memory, "I turned over before-"

He's cut short by an abrupt knock at the door, immediately mortified when he hears an unfamiliar voice from the other side.

"Open up! This is the police! We believe you are holding the animal we are looking for."

He glances over at the frozen, equally mortified James, not too surprised to see his mouth hung open and eyes threatening to fall from their sockets.

He grabs for the handle, squealing in surprise when James launches forward to stop him mid task.

"GO AWAY!" He bellows at the door, unaware he's pushed Logan away with enough force to have him stumbling.

"James, they just want to look around. We have nothing to hide." Logan tries to reason with the bad tempered boy, not really used to him acting out in such a way.

James shifts uncomfortably, flicking the wrist he has glued to the knob to open it quick.

"Hello sir, we-"

"There's nothing in here."

And if it wasn't bad enough his clothes were torn to pieces and what looked to be blood was sprawled out across the remainder of his shirt and his bare chest, he was now giving the surprised officer a look that could mean too many things that Logan didn't want to have to imagine.

"We just need to check. Warrant allows-"

"Go away." James' words are more clear than before, his tone barely above a whisper but still and if not, more demanding than before.

The officer glances at Logan, obviously catching some kind of fear from the look because he quickly changes his mood, his polite, suggestive manner descending to show nothing more than authority.

"Sir, could you please step outside."

Logan doesn't know when James breaks but he knows for sure it's before the officer can get another word in.

Without warning, James launches forward, grabbing and pinning the officer against the corridor wall with more force than you could ever believe possible.

It all happens so fast, the cry that escalates from the innocent police men cut short by the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Logan can only watch in terror as blood and body parts fly everywhere. For his hearts sake, he's lucky to say that the scene isn't too explicit due to James having his back to him, continuing to rip at what is nothing more than a corpse now.

"James! W-What are you doing?" Logan is barely able to find his voice, let alone speak up with anything decent.

James whips around finally, any chance of speech disappearing again as Logan takes in the sight of what couldn't be the guy he's grown up with and grown to love in so many ways.

His facial structure has changed completely, every little detail a lot more sharper than before.

His normally soft, brown orbs have clouded over and become nothing more than what could be described as black holes. His nose has grown wider and become more animalistic than before am every other feature on his face has expanded, hair spontaneously grown in various areas.

"We need to get out of here."

Logan watches the hand that grabs his wrist, transfixed on what looks to be a paw rather than a hand. Only there is still a hint of fingers over the hair that has grown from it.

James pulls him down the hallway with a little too much force, leaving the bloody, torn body of the police officer to rot outside their door as he makes his way to the stairs and down them, his hold on Logan's wrist tight the whole time.

"Where are we going?" Logan means for it to come out as a question that demands an answer but instead, it comes out a mere whisper with an underlying shakiness reflecting how scared he is in this sudden change in James

"Away from here. We can't stay here."

The cold, winter air hits Logan as soon as they exit the building, his body disapproving of the sudden temperature drop by turning stiff and achy.

"James, what's going on? Please, let's talk about this in the crib."

"There's a body outside our door. People will think we're responsible!"

James' grip tightens on his wrist, flinching and trying to pull back his hand when he feels the bones being forced to meet.

"You are responsible." His words are weak and come out fragile and broken. The memory of him standing there, watching as the innocent man's life is taken from him haunts Logan even now. "What's going on?" He asks again.

James' face contorts in anger, adding yet another new feature to himself. "Don't try to mummy me, Logan. You ignorant science guys won't understand. You'll just call me a freak and leave me and-"

Logan reaches forward to place his free hand to James' cheek, bringing himself closer when he hears James' voice breaking. "James, I love you. You're my boyfriend. Nothing you can say could ever make me think you're a freak or make me leave. I'm offended that you'd even think that."

Logan relaxes slightly when the growing grip on his wrist starts to slacken and James keenly leans into the supporting hand.

"That creature on the news, the one that killed all of those innocent people." When James meets his soft gaze, all Logan can do is stare at his own terrified reflection. He knows the answer and he knows he doesn't want to hear it.

"James, Logan!"

As if sending him a secret miracle, Carlos' voice draws their attention away from what they both don't want to have to admit.

"Hey." James sounds sweet and friendly now, although he keeps his scared gaze fixed to Logan, refusing to bug even when they hear a few dead leaves rustle from behind him.

"Dude! What up?"

Unable to avoid it any longer, they turn their attention to what they know now to be both of their best friends.

"Oh my god, James, what happened to you?"

Logan glances at James when Carlos' face drops, feeling his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach when once again, he notices everything about him.

"Have you got contacts in?" Kendall asks, stepping forward now and squinting as he tries to get a proper look at what he's accusing.

"No." James' grip on Logan wrist falls to rest on his hip instead, making it easier to draw him into himself.

"Have you been in a fight, James?" Carlos asks.

"Kind of." James is slightly hesitant to admit so but he does nevertheless, his hold still on Logan as he makes eye contact with his small, curious, Latino friend.

"James, stop trying to hide behind Logan for one minute. You're covered in blood. That's too much blood to have ended without a hearse having to be called out." Kendall doesn't seem as intimated as Logan and Carlos, gladly prepared to confront James with anything and everything that comes to mind. "Just tell us what happened and we'll help. We're best friends and we stick together. Through thick and th-"

James pushes Logan away suddenly, not caring to check if he's okay when Carlos catches him.

"But you can't fucking help me! Thirteen people are dead! I don't know what I am and I honestly don't have a fucking clue what's happened to me so you can give all the stupid little speech you like but it doesn't change the fact that maybe just this once, our amazing bond can't make flowers spontaneously burst from the ground whilst Bambi and his friends frolic around singing show tunes to celebrate."

Logan looks at the equally scared Carlos, knowing this couldn't end in anything but tears.

"Don't try to square up to me, James. I'm sorry that I obviously care more about this friendship than you ever can. I can't help it that I'm the only one trying to keep this friendship together." Kendall doesn't hesitate to stare James down, obviously incapable of seeing this new change in James as worrying.

James looks strangely calm, "I'm not the one trying to shove fairytales down our throats."

"No, you just opt for shoving your cock down Logan's instead."

No one can really tell what happens next because before anyone even has the chance to blink, James explodes, transforming into a large wolf like creature before their very eyes.

Before anyone gets the chance to register this new James, Kendall is on the ground screaming, caught under the heavy weight of this creature with half of his neck hanging out of its mouth.

The scream escalate from the suddenly vulnerable blonde that ricochets through Logan, making any feeling even less possible as he drops to the ground, staring frozen at what he thinks has to be James.

Carlos manages to regain himself, instantly launching forward to try and tear this beast away in hope to try and save Kendall.

It seems to backfire somehow because before he knows it, Carlos' pleas are cut short by a clean slice to the neck.

That's when Logan finds the voice to scream. He falls flat to the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore as he forces himself to tear his gaze away from Carlos' lifeless eyes when he hits the floor.

His over-intensified emotions manage to block out all of his surroundings, so he's unable to do anything but try to organize every single emotion that is running through him.

"Logan."

He whimpers at the sound of his name. It's obvious to tell that the source of the voice belongs to James but it just sounds so, different. Too cold and bitter to belong to the guy he's supposed to love.

"Get up, Logan."

Before he's even given the chance to obey, James is yanking him up, forcing their bodies to meet.

"Y-You killed them." Logan's words aren't far from non-existent, his body giving out slightly again as he slumps forward into what now appears to actually be James and not what he was unfortunately forced to see.

"Sorry."

Sorry. He doesn't even try to explain himself.

He bursts, smacking and punching at James' chest in blind rage abruptly, attempting to carry on even when James swings him around to pin him against a tree.

"I'm not losing you too." James protests, grabbing Logan's busy hands to pin them above his head in an attempt to try and get him to listen.

"You wouldn't have lost them! They were trying to help! J-"

"No. They weren't, otherwise I wouldn't have done that. They didn't understand and neither do you."

Logan's feeling of blind rage diminishes; his body slackening as he stares at James with empathy.

"But you're smart and if you had to go through the same thing, you'd understand what to do."

As if proving James right, Logan catches on quickly, struggling against James' grip.

"No, James. We'll work something out!"

"I know we will." James kisses Logan's neck before latching his teeth against the same spot, preparing to bite down.

"No! Please! Wait!" Logan sounds desperate now, only lashing out harder when James applies the tiniest bit of pressure.

"I love you."

Before he can answer back, James is biting down.

And his body refuses to fight the sudden wave of darkness that floods over him.

* * *

><p>Logan jumps awake, his first instinct to scream when once again he's presented with darkness.<p>

It's like the beginning of his own little horror story all over again.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Logan's breathe hitches in his throat, preventing him from screaming any further when the bedside lamp is switched on.

"Logie?"

Logan jumps, still scared into silence when he turns his attention to the weary brunette.

"James!" He squeals finally, pouncing at his lover to draw him into a massive embrace. "You're not hairy!"

He doesn't have to look at his boyfriend to know he's pouting. "Hey, chest hair's gross and-"

"It's a good thing." Logan says, pulling away to smile sincerely at him.

"Nightmare?" James draws him forward, letting his breath linger on his ear until he squirms.

"Yeah."

James lets the embrace die when Logan tenses up again, instead letting him draw away to reminisce.

"I've told you about watching horror movies before bed. Want to talk about it?" James offers his words with a supportive touch to his shoulder.

"It's nothing. You were just… You had to be there."

"Well, I wasn't. So, tell me." James doesn't hesitate to be his normal, cocky self, smirking riotously when Logan has to visibly stop himself from smiling.

"You were a werewolf and well, you killed a bunch of people and then you came back and expected me to know what to do and got mad when I couldn't…" Logan pulls a face, mental images causing his throat to close up with threatening tears.

"Y-You killed Kendall and Carlos and I had to watch you. I had to watch you kill our best friends and then you said you didn't want to lose me too so you b-bit me…"

James sweeps him into yet another hug, lulling his stressed lover back into a calm state as he chokes down tears.

A few minutes pass before Logan's calm enough to pull away on his own accord and turn to face James.

"W-Why would you do that?" Logan breathes, forcing the unanswerable question upon James.

"Sorry?" James chuckles, quirking an eyebrow and falling silent when Logan doesn't return the mood, instead making it awkward for James.

"You just don't listen, do you? You couldn't just let Carlos and Kendall speak! You didn't even let me get a word in before you were devouring my throat!"

Before James can respond, Logan's launching from the bed and making his way over to the door.

"I'm going to go sleep on the sofa! You won't have to listen to me anymore!"

He leaves the gaping James without another word, slamming the door behind him and proceeding to use the same temper to stomp his way into the living area and throw himself on the sofa.

"What the fuck?" Is the last thing he can hear from the room he's just stormed out from before he curls up and tries for a better dream.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I couldn't leave it with Carlos and Kendall dying, I felt like a total ass. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
